Lovers' Destiny
by K. M. Iwancio
Summary: Allen has found the true love of his life and she has a very surprising present for him to reveal how true their love really is. (Based on a RP that my boyfriend and I did.)


Knight Allen Schezar stood at attention in total silence before his room at the inn. He tried to keep himself under control with the whirlwind of emotion blowing through him towards the young woman behind the oak door. His fingers slid up his sword's scabbard nervously as his other reached for the brass doorknob. Breathing deeply, he pushed the door open and blinked, focusing his eyes for the bright afternoon sun. His captured breath escaped him at once as he saw the sight before him.  
  
Seraphine Lehallen had found a pleasant seat on the edge of the bed before the fire. An intricately, half-done embroidery was laid out on her lap. Her creamy brow was furrowed in concentration of a hard stitch. Strawberry-brown locks of her hair cloaked her rosy cheeks as she curved her back to bend over her lap to complete the stitch. With the slow creak of the opening door, her head jerked up to face her attention towards the sound.  
  
Allen's eyes sparkled when he saw Sera sitting on their bed. A smile quivered across his lips as he looked upon her while she lifted her head to face him. His gaze quested over her body, not believing how much he had missed her in the past two weeks that he had been briefed along with his men. Allen swallowed the depressing news he brought when she jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Allen!" she exclaimed softly and skipped the short distance over to him. He wrapped her in his strong arms. Sera closed her eyes and rubbed her soft cheek against his chest. Her small hands curled into the stiff fabric of his uniform. Sera's teary eyes from the news of her own from that morning, dried instantly in the warm comfort of his arms.  
  
Allen's hand softly slipped from Sera's shoulder and gingerly fingered her chin, lifting it up for her glittering blue eyes to meet his.  
  
"I have missed you, Seraphine…" he whispered, his gaze flickering over her face. His arm suddenly curled around her very tightly. The hand on her chin snaked back to tangle in her wavy locks, cupping the back of her skull, never allowing her to escape the passionate and hungry seal of their lips.  
  
Sera's body froze for a moment as he wrapped himself tightly around her in a heated embrace. Getting her bearings quickly, her arms curled around his neck and shoulders. Her fingers splayed out over the covered muscles, possessively stroking them. Their kissing became fiercer when they wouldn't let go, breathing out sharply through their noses. In their newfound closeness, she could feel a distinct hardness between his legs as he rubbed up against her abdomen and chest. Her lips trembled in a whimper against his mouth as she felt a rush of heat wash over her body because of his known arousal.  
  
Allen's artful feet took dainty steps, leading her towards the bed. She showed her willingness through the kiss and obliging to his steps. His dominant hand slid down to the belt and sword at his waist and his nimble fingers unlatched the buckle. They both clinked against the floor followed by the soft flutter of the kilt part of his uniform.  
  
Allen's knee rose and slid ever so slowly onto the bed in front of him. He eased the both of them downward onto it. While he did so, his long fingers expertly undid the fasteners of Sera's dress. In a soft caress, he had slid down the shoulders of her expensive gown to the curve of her chest. As his lips slipped down her jaw-line to her neck, her hands began to recklessly pull and tug off the layered components of his uniform. He shifted his body to pull of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Allen's lips attacked roughly now, his long, golden hair falling and cloaking their faces with his shift.  
  
* * *  
  
Much time had passed for the lovemaking and the peaceful silence of the afterglow. It was now dark through the panes of the window but the fire continued to blaze brightly before the lovers. Allen and Seraphine lay together in the bed, engrossed in each other's embrace. Her angelic face was nuzzled contentedly into the gentle curve of his neck, while his fingers slid in comforting strokes along her naked back.  
  
"I missed you, Allen…" Sera whispered against his collarbone as she brushed a gentle kiss on his warm skin. She gave a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and relaxed more with him. Allen could not help but smile as he partook of her touching words.  
  
"I have missed you as well." He whispered back, continuing his smile. He leaned his face to her side and rubbed a kiss against her brow. Sera let out a heavy sigh against his chest as the news she heard earlier that morning came back to haunt her. He felt her breath against him and he closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell her now. His eyes opened after a moment.  
  
"Sera…" he sighed, "…I have returned with some…bad news."  
  
Her breath caught in her slender throat as he began to mention of what order her brought.  
  
"What…is it…?" she asked softly, her voice wavering a bit as her eyes threatened to cry. Allen paused for a moment, comforting her with his soft touch while he gathered the courage to speak.  
  
"Sera…I have to leave again. My men and I are needed to go on an important mission." He sighed heavily and his tone dropped. "I have to leave at once…"  
  
"No!" she let out a sharp cry and pounded her fist once upon his strong chest. "No…no…no…" Tears began to run down her rose cheeks and sobs racked her body. Sera trembled in his arms, but the encompassed her tightly, trying to comfort her. "You can't go…you…you just can't."  
  
"But Sera…it's my duty. I have to go. I told you that this would happen…" Allen whispered to her. Sera's sobs grew even more frantic.  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
"Shh…Sera…" he soothed, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"No!" she cried out sharply. Allen was surprised that she wouldn't settle down. "You can't go! Because…because…" she stopped quickly, afraid to finish the news of her own that she had to say. She sobbed openly now against his chest.  
  
"Because what, Seraphine?" he asked in a firm tone but tenderly, wondering what could be causing her so much grief. She suddenly shifted and propped herself on her arms. Sera looked down at him, her face full of sadness and a hint of regret. As her lower lip trembled she said,  
  
"…I'm pregnant…" Sera choked on a sob, turning away from his face quickly and slipped off of him. She tugged the top cover along with her and walked briskly over to the floor in front of the fire. Her body had curled up on her side on the floor, slender hands hiding her face as she sobbed.  
  
Allen's body froze with the words; his eyes growing wide with the pain and memories that those words had produced. His mind flooded with visions of Prince Chid, his first son that he shared with the former Duchess. They had had an affair, right before she was married. Chid nor her husband knew that the child was Allen's. He had told Sera about this tragic but joyful part in his life, a while ago when they had first met.  
  
Suddenly he cursed himself for saying that his departure was bound to happen. He definitely knew that he would take her with him no matter what. He couldn't have it any other way. Or if it were a dangerous mission, her would at least take her back to Asturia, her home. But he couldn't now. Not with the scandal that could erupt because of them creating a love child together by accident. He doubted that she even wanted to let the rest of her family to know about her pregnancy and her "private" time with him. This…was a disaster.  
  
Allen let out a soft sigh, not letting her hear that he had been greatly affected by the news that she brought. He slowly sat up and leaned forward, glancing down at her sobbing form on the hard floor. He felt so horrible, ruining a young woman's life like this by turning her body against her mind in the fits of lust. Sliding off the bed slowly, he reached for his robe and pulled it around him. He walked over to her quietly and knelt down, ready to comfort her but was speechless.  
  
His hand moved from his side slowly to her cheek, pulling away some twisted strands that lied there. Sera shifted slightly, moving away from his caring touch. Allen's heart wrenched in the hurtful move. She really did hate him for what he did to her. He felt so incredibly sorry for all of this. He had never meant it to go this far…but he never had the heart to leave her during this time at all.  
  
His ice blue eyes stroked her face and body as he gazed upon her thoughtfully, much more than just a lover would. He fell into thought for a long moment. He blinked. An idea struck him. Maybe he should marry her because of his guilt in putting her through all of this. But no…that would be wrong. Never in his life would he want to be in a loveless marriage. And yet…it wouldn't be. It would be full of love and passion, something he craved for everyday. Something he would not mind sharing with Seraphine…  
  
Somehow, he knew all of these feelings. They just never had blossomed until this moment when he had time to think about them thoroughly. From when their eyes had first locked, he knew that their meeting had to mean something, he had thought that way ever since the first night they had crossed paths. It was an amazing feeling, even though they were pretty much complete strangers who just so happened to be from the same kingdom. Deep in his hard core, he knew he loved Sera.  
  
Now, this gorgeous young woman lay trembling before him, cloaked in the grief of the blanket atop of her from the pain he had bestowed upon her. Sera, just 18 years old, was carrying his child. Deep in is heart he was immensely touched at the thought of creating life, with his beloved Sera, from their acts of love. Allen knew that her mind was reeling at the thought of becoming a mother so young and having a child with a man she had only intended on making love with. He sighed and closed his eyes to small slits as his fingers stroked the ends of her hair.  
  
Sera had quieted her sobs after quite a long time had passed. She felt so overwhelmed with the situation at the moment. No ideas crossed her mind on how to solve this predicament. How had she become so careless? She never could have guessed that this sort of situation could have ever happened to her in her entire life. But no, it had happened now, and deep down inside she was overjoyed that it did. Sera was fully aware of her feeling towards Allen. The man she had lost her innocence with and knew of his body, soul, and mind intimately. But she still has her deep pride within her from her family history so she wouldn't give in right away to Allen's pleas.  
  
Allen gazed down upon her angelic face framed by strawberry-brown locks, noting the deep furrow in her brow due to the extreme and intense thoughts. Crystal tears still fell from her eyes in silence.  
  
"Sera…" Allen whispered softly, his voice tender with the feelings he possessed. He took a deep breath and gathered every single ounce of courage that he could muster. "Please…marry me…"  
  
Sera's body froze with his words and she began to tremble, on the verge of sobs once more. She suddenly tumbled over into her violent crying, surprised with the effect his words had on her. Part of her was overwhelmed with joy that he had actually asked her, her one true crush had actually asked her to marry him! All the while the other was frightened with the thought that he only wanted to marry her because of the scandal that could erupt. Not even thinking to ask because of his love for her. If he even had any.  
  
Sera choked back on her sobs and bit her bottom lip as she stood, the blanket shifting off her shoulders. She stalked off in a flash, letting the sobs break loose once more as she collapsed onto her bed. It was the first time she had even touched her bed since she rented the room. Curling up tightly into a fetal position, she sobbed and cried, clutching the sheet from Allen's bed to her breasts with white-knuckled fists.  
  
Allen fell back onto he balls of his feet with a heavy sigh. Perhaps the question was the wrong approach. But if this predicament had never came up, he probably would have never had the courage to ever ask her. Yes, his decision of marriage would be good for their future child, but it would also do wonders with his heart. He had almost lost everyone he had ever loved. His mother, father, sister, Hitomi… Yes, he loved her, he loved her with everything that he was and shall be. He knew that he could never live the rest of his life without his love, Seraphine, as his wife. It had to be this way. It just had to.  
  
Allen rose gracefully to his feet and tied his robe shut around his waist. His lungs partook of a long and deep breath to calm his racing heart. Large hands smoothed out his robe as he walked through the shared bathroom and into her rented room. Sliding down onto the bed beside her, he knelt down behind her back and reached out to gently caress her bare arm.  
  
"Shh…Seraphine…my love… Have no worries. Our destines have finally been revealed to us in the fullest. We are meant to be together. I know that for a fact now. Because…" he spoke softly and sincere, his fingers continued their peaceful strokes. "I love you. My heart is screaming that you are my one true soul mate."  
  
Allen's eyes began to glisten as they blinked and let forth tears. He paused for a moment and moved all of his feelings for Sera to the lips of his mouth. "I love how mystically beautiful you are. How you eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky. Your sensual voice is so melodic and makes me tremble all over. Your touch…" he sighed longingly and drifted off into a dreamy state. "Oh gods above…your touch drives me to the peaks of pleasure that no man has ever partaken of…" Allen paused again to get his thoughts back on track. "Oh…Seraphine…" his fingers gracefully danced in her hair. "You are the woman who has haunted my dreams all of my life. An intelligent, graceful, elegant, caring…and motherly…woman." He had had added the last bit in a whisper in her ear.  
  
Sera's crying had long since quieted as she listened to Allen pour his heart out. The tone of his voice was clear evidence of how he felt about her. Her heart beat loudly to the rhythm of their newfound true love. She suddenly shifted, rolling her body onto its back to look up at him. For a long moment her face was expressionless as she shyly and ever so slowly lifted her fingertips to caress and trace his facial features.  
  
Sera's smooth lips broke into a warm smile and she let out a single, breathy laugh as her hands cupped his cheeks possessively.  
  
"Really…?" She began to smile once more and Allen took her reaction as a sign of acceptance.  
  
"Yes of course!" He flashed a gorgeous grin and began to laugh jovially. His arms reached out to her, begging silently for a warm embrace. Smiling as always, Sera sat up briskly and slid into his arms and latched herself onto him.  
  
After a short moment of content silence, they laughed and smiled again in their newfound joy. Sera lifted her face to look into his eyes, which were already gazing down at her. Their lips met almost immediately in a passionate kiss. Allen shifted slightly and laid the two lovers out on Sera's unused bed. The pair's hands intertwined in each other's hair and caressed their partner's skin where they could reach in their loving embrace.  
  
Their lips parted gently after a long moment of sharing their love through the bind of their lips. Mouths curled into warm smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes once more. Allen gently lowered himself down to Sera's side and nuzzled his nose and cheek against hers. He smiled warmly and rained feather-light kisses where his cheek had been. Her sparkling eyes followed his every move with romantic intensity.  
  
Allen's eyelids fluttered open after a while and gazed upon Sera with a warm smile. His long and callused fingers gently drew away the soft curls from the view of her eyes.  
  
"Sera…" he began, smiling as softly as his voice. "I truly do love you…and with all of my heart. I…know that I could not live without you for the rest of my life. So…I want you…to be my wife." He smiled warmly. "And to be the mother of my child."  
  
Allen's eyes motioned to her now exposed abdomen shyly. Sera smile warmed delightedly and reached out to clasp his one hand in hers and softly led his hand down and onto the skin of her ever-so-slightly rounding stomach. Her lips flickered into a lovely smile as her eyes were drawn to his. Ice blue eyes were studying her smooth belly intently as his fingers cautiously stroked it. He turned his face to hers suddenly, feeling her gaze and smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes Allen, my Love…" Sera smiled back and squeezed his hand that still explored her lower torso. "I will marry you." 


End file.
